Jango Fett
Jango Fett is the supporting antagonist of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. He is one of the Star Wars galaxy's most formidable bounty hunters, and the original host in the creation of clone troopers. All troopers were made by cloning from him. The cloning process was made possible by the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su. Attack of the Clones At the beginning of Star Wars Episode II, Fett launched an attack on a Naboo star cruiser, killing and wounding many. His target, Senator Amidala, had survived. People in a later discussion in the Senate had no idea of the attacker, although Amidala believed Count Dooku was the culprit. After Jango's failed attempt, he hired the bounty hunter Zam Wessel to finish her. She sent a probe droid containing two poisonous kouhuns, to the Senate Building, where Amidala was sleeping. The kouhuns were extremely poisonous crawlers, as Jango Fett indicated to Wessel. Before the kouhuns stung Padmé, however, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker sensed their presence in the room, and Anakin destroyed both creatures with two swipes of his lightsaber. Zam Wessel's death was, in fact, brought about by Jango himself; he shot her with a toxic dart. He discovered that Obi-Wan and Anakin had captured her, and didn't want her getting in the way of his mission or blowing his cover. Obi-Wan's investigation grew larger; to find out more about Amidala's assassin. He talked to his good old friend Dex at a Coruscant bar. Dex revealed that the dart which killed Wessel was from Kamino, and the planet's leaders were impressive cloners. Things seemed simple for the Jedi Master; all he had to do was look up the planet in the archives in the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately the planet Obi-Wan was looking for didn't appear in the archives, and after discussing the matter with Jedi Master Yoda, the explanation was that the data had been erased--originally suggested by one of the younglings in a training room. Yoda told Kenobi that should go to the center of gravity's pull beyond the Outer Rim in order to find the missing planet. But it was unclear who had erased the files in the archive, and why the suspect did so. It was impossible for everyone, except for a Jedi. Meanwhile Obi-Wan, in his Jedi Starfighter, found Kamino. Upon arrival he found that it was a vast ocean planet, where it constantly rained. He was also suprised to learn from Lama Su that Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had placed an order for a clone army for the Republic ten years ago. Obi-Wan was impressed by the myriad clones, varying in age, and saw the strong and experienced forces which would be ready to serve the Republic. Kenobi had shortly realized that Jango Fett was the culprit he was looking for. He learned that Fett had a "son" of his own, named Boba, which was in truth an unaltered clone with no modification in genetic structure. Shortly after having a quick, suspicious talk with the bounty hunter in front of Lama Su's assistant, Obi-Wan battled Fett, but the result was a stalemate. He put a tracking device on Fett's ship, Slave I, and followed him from Kamino all the way to Geonosis. Obi-Wan was later captured by Count Dooku, and Anakin and Padmé left Tatooine to rescue him. When they were captured, Jango Fett watched the execution take place from the balcony in a Geonosian stadium. After several Jedi from the Jedi Council came to Obi-Wan's aid, he killed a number of Jedi on the battlefield and tried to take on Jedi Master Mace Windu. Several shots he fired were only blocked by the Jedi Master's purple lightsaber, then Mace, in two quick slices, cleaved off his remaining gun and took off his head. Jango's supposed son, Boba, was terrified by his father's death. He vowed to become a powerful bounty hunter and carry on his father's missions, but more importantly, get revenge on Mace Windu. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin Category:Masked Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Amoral Category:Parents Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Gunmen Category:Bosses